The present invention relates to a tool case for carrying tools and other items to a work site. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool case that includes multiple cargo sections.
Tradesmen use a variety of tools to perform the work of their trade (e.g., carpenter, appliance repair, electrician, painter, insulator). Tradesmen use tool cases to transport their tools to and from each work site. Different work sites require different tools to complete the necessary work. Therefore, it is important that the tradesmen be able to transport many tools to each work site. Tradesmen may also require items other than tools to perform their work such as office supplies, calculator, business cards, change of clothes, food, computer, clipboard, floppy disks, cellular phone, tape recorder, umbrella, etc . . .
What is needed is a tool case that allows a tradesman to carry tools and other necessary items in an organized manner. It would also be desirable to have access to separate compartments within the tool case without exposing the contents of the entire tool case.
According to the present invention, a triple section zipper tool case is provided to transport tools and other necessary items. The tool case includes a central cargo bay and two outer pockets. The central cargo bay includes a top side, a bottom wall opposite of the top side, first and second end walls appended to the bottom wall and situated opposite of each other, and first and second side walls appended to the bottom wall. The first and second side walls are situated opposite of each other and arranged to extend between first and second end walls. The first and second side walls are substantially larger than the first and second end walls. The two outer pockets are created by attaching an outside wall to the side wall of the central cargo bay.
One feature of a tool case in accordance with the present invention is that a first outer pocket carries tools, a second outer pocket carries necessary field service documentation, and the central cargo bay carries larger miscellaneous items. The first outer pocket is an organized tool case that carries tools in tool pockets situated on the first side wall and first outside wall. The second outer pocket is a slim-line attache case that carries a clipboard, business cards, floppy disks, and other office supplies. The central cargo bay has room to transport larger tools, clothes, or any other item the tradesman needs. For example, the central cargo bay is sized to carry power tools, circuit boards, spare modules, test equipment, cables and accessories, spare parts, boxes, large service manuals, notebook computers or printers, consumables, or overnight items.
Advantageously, the outer pockets are the full width and length of the side wall of the central cargo bay. This maximizes the space available to transport items in the outside pockets.
Another feature of a tool case in accordance with the present invention is that each of the central cargo bay and two outside pockets include their own fasteners. Providing separate access to each cargo bay and pocket makes the tool case easier to use and does not expose all items to the environment every time the tool case is opened.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the central cargo bay is accessed by unfastening a single flap that extends from the first end wall along the entire length of the top side to the second end wall. This creates a large opening into the central cargo bay and thus allows easy loading and unloading of items into the central cargo bay.
Advantageously, the single central cargo bay flap is easily fastened and unfastened using a dual zipper and hook and loop fastener. The dual zipper includes two zippers situated on opposite sides of the single flap and arranged to extend parallel to each other along the entire length of the flap. The flap is permanently attached to the first end wall and is attached to the second end wall by means of a hook and loop fastener.
Also in preferred embodiments of the present invention, the two outer pockets pivot with respect to the center cargo bay. The outside walls that form the outer pockets are permanently attached to the center cargo bay along the bottom of the side walls and are fastened along the other sides of the center cargo bay using zippers. Permanently attaching the outside wall to only one side of the central cargo bay allows a wide range of motion for the outer pocket to pivot. This allows for easy access to the two outer pockets.
Advantageously, the two outer pockets provide protection for the center cargo bay. The extra layers of construction provide an additional barrier for the center cargo bay to reduce damage to items in the center cargo bay. This provides a more secure space to transport items.
Another feature of a tool case in accordance with the present invention is that the large central cargo bay stabilizes the tool case to prevent the tool case from "tipping over" when one or both of the outside pockets are opened. This allows for a more user-friendly tool case.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.